wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Нежить
Для просмотра информации об игровой расе нежити, смотрите Нежить (доступно игроку), более подробной истории, смотрите Отрекшийся, для фракции Короля-лича, смотрите Плеть. История После поражения Демона Лорда Архимонда в Битве у Горы Хиджал, сила Короля-личей Нер'зула стала стремительно угасать. Ещё недавно могущественный повелитель нежити стал слабеть с каждым днём. Его ставленник, проклятый принц Артас, ставший рыцарем смерти, вернулся в Лордерон, чтобы укрепить свою новую власть в королевстве. Тем временем Лорды Ужаса Нетрезимы, призванные следить за действиями Нер'зула и Плети, оставшиеся в Лордероне, ничего не знали о поражении своего повелителя. Появление Артаса и принесённые им известия стали для них полной неожиданностью. Тем не менее, хитрые и изворотливые демоны быстро поняли открывшиеся перед ними возможности. Неизвестно, чем бы закончилась борьба за власть между Нетрезимами и Артасом, если бы не новая фигура на шахматной доске истории - бывший командир-рейнждер высших эльфов Кель'Таласа Сильвана Ветрокрылая. Превращенная принцем в Темную Охотницу и подчиненная его воле, Сильвана служила послушной марионеткой, исполняя приказы Рыцаря смерти. Между тем, сила Нер'зула слабела и вместе с ней слабела воля Артаса. Воины нежити отказывались подчиняться, не стала исключением и Сильвана Ветрокрылая. Если ещё совсем недавно она помогала Артасу в уничтожении последних выживших людей Лордерона, то теперь, освободившись от чужого влияния, Тёмная Леди обрела собственную свободную волю. Осознав всю горькую правду своего нового положения, Сильвана воспылала жаждой мести к тому, кто превратил её в «это чудовище». Вступив в сговор с Лордами Ужаса, Сильвана заманила Артаса в ловушку, но свершению мести помешал появившийся в последний момент - лич Кел'Тузад. Оправившись от раны, нанесённой Сильваной, Артас отплывает в Нордскол на помощь Нер'улу, атакованному армией Иллидана, оставив Кел'Тузада наместником. Лорды Ужаса, захватившие контроль над воинами Плети предлагают Сильване стать частью «нового мирового порядка». Тёмная Леди, не желая более находиться в чьём либо услужении, отказывается от их предложения. Между Нетрезимами и Сильваной начинается новая борьба. Первым на её пути встаёт Лорд Вариматас. Лишённая поддержки большинства воинов нежити, Сильвана и её банши овладевают душами огров, бандитов и других жителей Тирисфаля. С их помощью она разбивает армию Вариматаса, а сам Лорд Ужаса вымаливает себе жизнь, в обмен на предательство своих братьев. Лорд Детерок, второй из Нетрезимов, обосновавшийся в мощной крепости, подчинил себе людей маршала Лордерона - Гаритоса. Исход этого сражения был бы заранее предрешён, если бы не тактическая хитрость Сильваны. Тайно проникнув за стены крепости с небольшим отрядом, она молниеносными ударами уничтожает одно укрепление за другим. Убив Детерока, Сильвана освобождает от чар демона Гаритоса и его армию. Последний из Нетрезимов Бальназар, захвативший столицу Лордерона, имел на своей стороне неоспоримое преимущество в виде Врат Демонов, позволяющих ему получать подкрепление в виде воинов Пылающего Легиона. Что бы победить его, Сильвана обманом склоняет на свою сторону маршала Гаритоса. Объединённые силы нежити и людей уничтожают Врата, после чего окружают самого Бальназара. Убив демона, а следом и наивного Гаритоса, Сильвана, по праву сильнейшего, становиться новой повелительницей нежити, свободной от воли демонов и Нер'зула. Назвав себя «Отрёкшиеся», новая нежить захватывает подземный город Подгород. Расположенные глубоко под руинами столицы Лордерона, усыпальницы королевской семьи были превращены Артасом в оплот Плети, но с его уходом Подгород оказался целиком в руках Отрекшихся. В своей наивности Сильвана хотела лишь отомстить Артасу за все причинённые им страдания, посчитав, что Альянс, возможно, с пониманием отнесётся к её нынешнему положению. Но посланные ею для переговоров послы были уничтожены фанатиками Алого Ордена, а последующие нападения людей положили конец надеждам на взаимопонимание. thumb|left Осознавая, что в одиночку им не выжить в этом враждебном мире, Отрёкшиеся заключили договор с Ордой. Новая Орда с настороженностью отнеслась к таким союзникам, но орки всё ещё отлично помнили, что не так давно они сами были в похожем положении. Надеясь помочь Отрёкшимся избавиться от их проклятия нежити, так же, как сами орки когда то избавились от Проклятия демонов, Совет Орды отбросил страх перед ожившими мертвецами и обещал им поддержку и защиту. В поисках избавления от Чумы, Сильвана основала Королевское Общество Алхимиков, назначив троих выдающихся учёных вести исследования: Фаранелла - человека-мага, одного из величайших Алхимиков Лордерона, Они'джаса - полуэльфа, знатока ядов и токсинов (именно его идеей было добавить к названию нового Общества «Королевское») и дворфийского мастера Брайгтфлейма Масдженала. Но, вопреки обещаниям, Сильвана не собиралась останавливаться на достигнутом. В тайне от всех, Общество приступило к разработке новой Чумы, которая превосходила бы Чуму Короля Мёртвых, поражая не только живых, но мёртвых. Недостаток в познании искусства некромантии заметно сказывается на исследованиях, но медленно, шаг за шагом, алхимики приближаются к разгадке. Типы нежити * НИПы или игровые персонажи * Abomination * Банши * Bone golem * Bone wraith * Crypt fiend * Crypt lord * Darkfallen * Рыцари смерти * Flesh giant * Flesh titan * Frost wyrm * Fungal monster * Gargoyle * Geist * Призрак * Гуль * Лич * Мумия * Чумная собака * Plague eruptor * Undead Quilboar * Revenant (classified as "Elementals" in game) * Shade * Скелет * Val'kyr * Vargul * Wight * Wraith * Зомби Смотрите также * Категорию нежити Мелочи For game balance, the Forsaken are registered as humanoids because, in a PvP setting, they would be massacred with Exorcism, Holy Wrath, Turn Undead, and Shackle Undead, but they would also be immune to other CC such as Polymorph and Fear. Forsaken were classified as undead in Beta, but it proved to be too problematic with PvP balance. Many Forsaken NPCs are also considered humanoid. Заметки Внешние ссылки Mar 21st 2012 at 5:00PM}} Mar 14th 2012 at 1:00PM}} Mar 7th 2012 at 4:00PM}} en:Undead de:Untote Категория:Нежить Категория:Расы Категория:Расы Орды